


the care and keeping of kara danvers

by comealongpixie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU where karamel is actually healthy and functional, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously this is the fluffiest thing i've ever written like...0 angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comealongpixie/pseuds/comealongpixie
Summary: Kara comes home from a long day of fighting crime and cuddles with Mon-El and Lena. That's it. That's the whole thing.





	the care and keeping of kara danvers

Kara’s so exhausted when she gets home that she breaks the doorknob to the apartment. She’s usually good at keeping her super-strength in check--it’s a reflex by now--but she’s so burned out, the part of her brain that stores those habits has checked out for the night, and she enters her apartment with a loud CRACK. 

 

Mon-El and Lena are on opposite sides of the couch, watching the news intently (watching out for their girl, always.) It’s almost comical, the way they look up at her when they hear her--perfectly in tandem, with almost identical expressions, eyes wide in expectation and worry.

 

Kara troops in, dragging her feet out of tiredness. “Sorry,” she says.

 

“We can call a locksmith tomorrow,” Lena soothes. “Are you okay?”

 

For his part, Mon-El stands up and goes over to her wordlessly. Lena follows. 

 

“Fine,” Kara says. “Just exhausted.” There were no big bads today, just a long string of neverending fights, and she hadn’t quite recovered from her last encounter with kryptonite when she went out that day. Truthfully, it’s emotional exhaustion as much as it is physical, if not moreso. 

 

Mon-El holds her, pressing her head into his chest, and she wraps her arms around him briefly. He kisses the top of her head and then summarily hands her over to Lena, who leads her gently over to the couch. 

 

Mon-El brings the pieces of the shattered doorknob inside, and pushes a kitchen chair against the door to keep it closed. When he turns around, Kara has collapsed onto the couch, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. Her legs are curled up onto the couch, while Lena strokes her hair, and Mon-El smiles fondly as he comes over and takes up the last bit of space on the end.

 

“I told you you should take it easy,” he teases.. Lena shoots him a look but Kara smiles. 

 

“Maybe you were right,” she admits with a yawn. She stretches a little, her feet making their way onto Mon-El’s lap. He begins to rub them without thinking. 

 

“That feels nice,” she mumbles. Her eyes fix onto the TV, where the news is still going, and Lena and Mon-El share a knowing look over this.

 

“What do you want to watch?” Lena asks, reaching for the remote. If something comes up on the news about someone somewhere needing even the most minimal amount of saving, Kara will try to get up and will fight them hard on not going and the best case scenario (she stays) will still result in her feeling guilty. It’s a martyr complex, endearing and frustrating and terrifying, and it’s all they can do to try to keep it in check. 

 

“Let’s watch the new Cutthroat Kitchen,” she mumbles. Lena obliges, although she has a feeling Kara’s going to need to rewatch the episode anyway; she doesn’t seem like she’ll be able to retain much. 

 

This thought is disrupted by a loud grumbling sound. Kara’s too tired to actually get up, and when she mumbles “I’m hungry,” she’s not actually making any requests; it just slips out, like an observation made to herself, but Mon-El gently sets her feet aside and jumps to his own anyway. 

 

“Lena, where’d you put the potstickers?”

 

“I didn’t put them anywhere. I gave them to you.” 

 

He opens the refrigerator. “No, I’m pretty sure-” He spots them on the top shelf, and suddenly remembers putting them there several hours ago. “...that you’re right.”

 

Lena smirks. So does Kara, after she registers the conversation that just took place. 

 

Kara doesn’t look up, but she can hear Mon-El putting the potstickers into the microwave, smelling them as they warm up. It wakes her up a little, and she straightens up a bit, albeit while still leaning on her girlfriend.  

 

“That smells good.”

 

“They would’ve smelled better if you’d been here when we ordered them.”

 

Lena throws a spare pillow at him. He flashes a grin in response, and Kara smiles too.

 

“Be nice, you guys,” she says. 

 

“I’m always nice,” Mon-El replies, and Lena rolls her eyes. 

 

Really, though, the two of them have grown fond of each other over the course of their relationship. It was awkward, at first, trying to work out dating the same person, both logistically and emotionally, but there’s a sort of rhythm to it now. And really, dating Kara Danvers--dating  _ Supergirl _ \--isn’t always easy, and it’s nice to have someone that understands. Especially on days like this. It’s nice to not have to stare at a TV, hoping that your girlfriend will come home alive, alone. 

 

The microwave beeps, and Mon-El brings over the plate. Kara sits up even more, reaching for the food, which he hands to her before plopping down on the couch next to her. Kara devours them immediately. 

 

“Slow down, Kara,” Lena says teasingly. “Given the circumstances, choking on a potsticker would be an exceptionally embarrassing way to die.”

 

Kara laughs. 

* * *

 After she’s finished her food, she slowly reverts back to the half-awake state she was in when she first came home. By the end of the episode, she’s pretty much out of it. Lena and Mon-El are pretty worn-out, too; it’s late, and worrying is exhausting in and of itself. 

 

Mon-El is the one to carry Kara to bed. Even in his current weaker state--the mission that exposed Kara to kryptonite was not kind to him, either, hence his absence from her side that day--he’s got more upper body strength than Lena does, which Lena finds both convenient and profoundly annoying. 

 

Mon-El lays her down in the center of the bed. She stirs only a little, mumbling “I love you guys,” before falling back into her deep sleep. 

 

“Are you going home?” Mon-El asks Lena softly. Lena hasn’t really moved in yet, but she splits her time almost evenly between her own apartment and the loft she’s in now. They all know it’s mostly a matter of time before Lena becomes a permanent fixture in the household. Still, he decides to ask, just in case. 

 

She shakes her head. “No. I might as well crash here.”

 

He nods. “Well. You know where Kara’s clothes are.” Mon-El himself is still in the sweats and t-shirt he woke up in (that’s what “sick day” means, he’s learned) but Lena’s all business casual as usual. She nods to him, pulls a t-shirt and a set of pajama shorts out of Kara’s dresser and goes to change. 

 

When she comes back, Mon-El is on his side of the bed, curled around Kara, clearly now asleep himself. Lena smiles to herself. This is why she didn’t want to go home, she realizes. It’s hard to sleep without them now. 

 

She gets into bed on the other side of Kara, slowly, trying not to wake the other two, and closes her eyes. 

 

For the first time that day, the three of them are at peace. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short but it came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head, so...here you go. Plus I really wanted to write Kara/Mon-El/Lena after going through both tags on tumblr and seeing so much hate, so I guess this is partly motivated by spite, but whatevs. 
> 
> Anyway, I've never been in a poly relationship before, so if I got anything wrong, lmk!
> 
> EDIT: Since there seems to be some confusion, I did not write or post this fic with the intention of upsetting people. That is not what my comment about being partly motivated by spite meant. What I meant is that I, a multishipper, saw a lot of ship hate on tumblr, and had a spiteful thought of "someone should write Lena/Kara/Mon-El." That led to me getting the idea for this, and from there I wrote it solely bc I wanted to practice writing non-OC fic and fluff, and because I love the characters and thought the relationship would be cute. That's it. I was not intentionally trying to antagonize anyone, and this fic is not a personal attack on either side of the fandom. Thanks.


End file.
